


The King

by queenseptienna



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Seriamente, ti vesti da Elvis e vuoi dirmi che non sai nemmeno chi è?» sbuffò il Corriere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King

Un cane bavoso gli leccò una mano. Sul cranio dell’animale era applicato una calotta di vetro, dentro il quale il cervello elettrificato lavorava a gran carriera. Il Corriere lo accarezzò sul muso, cercando di allontanarlo, ma non ne volle sapere. «Rex, mi hai stufato. Torna dal tuo padrone.»  
Ma Rex non tornò affatto indietro, anzi piantò i denti all’altezza del culo del ragazzo e lo trascinò per i calzoni. Il Corriere imprecò, mentre il pastore tedesco gli impedì di raggiungere le porte di Freeside e lo obbligava a riprendere la strada per la Strip. «Ho capito, ho capito…»  
Mugugnando infastidito si rimise il fucile a ioni in spalla e invertì la rotta, attraversando i bastioni di New Vegas fino a raggiungere il luogo che il cane aveva come casa: la scuola di impersonificazione, ovvero la sede del clan di quegli svitati dei Kings.  
Con un gemito di fastidio oltrepassò la porta che gli venne aperto da un solerte membro della gang. Avevano ordini di stendergli anche un tappeto rosso davanti, se lo desiderava. Il Corriere passò nella hall e poi nella stanza di fianco, dove un mucchio di sedie vuote e scompagnate invadevano il pavimento e l’unico pubblico presente in sala era King in persona. Sul palco che aveva di fronte un ragazzo ballava in maniera sexy, ma venne allontanato da un battito di mani annoiato di King. «Avanti un altro.»  
Rex abbaiò e l’emule di Elvis si girò di scatto, sorridendo alla vista del Corriere. «Ehi, guarda chi c’è.»  
«Il tuo cane…»  
«Il mio cane sa che doveva portarti qui» rispose King, alzandosi dalla sedia e andandogli incontro. «Non pensavi di lasciare la Strip senza salutarmi, carino.»  
Il Corriere fece spallucce. Come poteva dirgli che si era _dimenticato_ di andare a trovarlo? Era reduce di un lungo viaggio nel Divide e di una capatina al Vault 101. Come poteva ricordarsi anche di lui, era solo esausto e aveva solo voglia di fermarsi a dormire da qualche parte che non fosse la base dei Kings. No, per carità, King non gli avrebbe lasciato fiato, era tutto un “scopiamo dai che ti costa dai dai”. «Sorry.»  
«Stronzo» sorrise King, non sembrava neppure arrabbiato. Si avvicinò al fucile a ioni e lo accarezzò. «Bella merda, è questo che hai trovato nel Divide? Pensavo che da quelle parti avessero cannoni nucleari.»  
Il Corriere ghignò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Si diresse verso una scala che portava al piano superiore, seguito dall’altro. «Mica mi porto in giro un cannone di Tesla. Lo sai quanto pesa? Questo e il Disgregatore sono più che sufficienti per garantire la vita a me e alla regione.»  
King gli palpò il culo e rise.  
  
  
«Seriamente, ti vesti da Elvis e vuoi dirmi che non sai nemmeno chi è?» sbuffò il Corriere, mentre si muoveva sopra King, cavalcandolo senza sosta.  
«Non è colpa mia se quando siamo arrivati non abbiamo mai trovato il suo nome» ansimò l’altro, piantandogli le mani nei fianchi. «Quando penserai di farti una doccia, cazzo santissimo?»  
«Noi lo abbiamo ascoltato per duecento anni al 101» gemette il salvatore di New Vegas, afferrandosi il sesso e masturbandosi con indecenza. «Mi sarei lavato anche prima, ma sei tu che senti l’irrefrenabile bisogno di scoparmi subito.»  
King ebbe la buona decenza di non rispondere, mentre uno schizzo di sperma dell’altro lo colpiva in pieno viso e si leccò le labbra.  
Non facevano più i corrieri di una volta.


End file.
